Primal War
by Tragick
Summary: Las ambiciones del mar dieron origen a un sin fin de guerras que dieron forma al pasado, el presente y el futuro. Es momento de conocer aquella que dio vida a la leyenda: El primer encuentro entre Dioses, el nacimiento de las Armaduras. La primera Guerra Santa, la batalla primigenia


"A_ntes de que las Armaduras de Bronce, Plata y Oro cubrieran a los héroes de la antigua Grecia, lo seres humanos usaban sólo sus puños y cuerpos para pelear por la Justicia, el Amor y la supervivencia del ser Humano ante las ambiciones divinas que poco a poco han ido emergiendo, desde la desaparición de Zeus, el todo poderoso. Las ambiciones de Poseidón emergen desde lo mas profundo del océano y con ello el inicio de la leyenda; De la primera guerra santa entre Atena y la ambición de los Dioses._"

Notas*: Me estoy tomando de forma muy libre toda la mitología. Únicamente me estoy basando en los diferentes mitos y héroes con el fin de dar forma a esta historia, lo mismo ocurre con la propia cronología mitológica y la aparición, así como participación, de héroes legendarios. Eso si, todo lo que nos narra el universo de Saint Seiya, he tratado de seguirlo y respetarlo.

**Episodio 1** – La guerra que se aproxima

**Capítulo 1**: Perseo, el héroe legendario

Esta es la Historia de un hombre que corre fuertemente, con la respiración agitada y un bulto sobre su mano diestra que es celosamente guardado en una pequeña bolsa de sucios telares. Sus sandalias rotas están manchadas con la sangre del esfuerzo y sus antes blancas vestiduras ahora se bañan en polvo y sudor aunque aquel parece siempre vigoroso pues un brillo cósmico acompaña sus pisadas.

- Sabemos que Perseo logró su objetivo ¡La enmienda del Dios de los Mares ha sido cabalmente cumplida! – Un rey ya de edades maduras es el que suplica, casi entre lágrimas. – Eso no es garantía de nada ¡Ese hombre no está aquí y Poseidón no quiere rumores nadamás! – Un hombre robusto y alto es el que responde al Rey, mismo que levanta su mano diestra para golpear, con la palma abierta el rostro del dirigente de Etiopía quien cae al suelo de tan duro golpe.

Aquel que puede golpear como si nada a los mismísimos reyes es un emisario del señor de los mares; Uno de sus máximos representantes: Pontoppidan. El barbado de rostro cubierto por cicatrices que sólo viste una larga capa pendiente de sus hombros exponiendo todavía mas marcas de batalla en todo su abdomen y pecho. Esgrime, en su mano diestra, una larga lanza de final aserrado.

- ¡Cabrón! – Un joven delgado se lanza fuertemente contra el agresor, cerrando su diestra y cubriendo con un brillo azulado sus nudillos que deja ir con un fuerte impulso al rostro de Pontoppidan quien antepone su larga lanza a la trayectoria del ataque. – Oh, niño…- Y el fuerte impacto hace resonar el acero, sacando chispas de todas tonalidades pues el emisario de los mares también demuestra los matices de su aura. -… ¡Estúpido! – Y con este grito su energía cósmica se acrecenta al punto de lanzar al menudo chico varios metros por el aire hasta azotar duramente en uno de los pilares circundantes del palacio.

Una mujer, la compañera de Cefeo, el Rey, es la que se antepone entre el muchacho y el general del mar. - ¡Es mi hija la que está encadenada como tributo a tu Dios! – Exclama con fortaleza. - ¡No busques mas de lo que te estamos ofreciendo! ¡Respeta este palacio que está entregando su alma a los mares! – Casiopea es la interlocutora de tales palabras que dejan en Pontoppidan una cruel sonrisa. – Y tampoco es nuestra intención ofender mas al Rey de los Océanos…- Bajando su mirada la Reina mira discretamente a Hipo, el joven alumno de Perseo y el guardián bendecido por la constelación del Pegaso.

- El volverá. – Se levanta, sacudiendo el polvo de sus blancos ropajes y quitando algunas piedras que se metieron en la comisura de su sandalia diestra. - ¡Y juntos iremos a la mismísima Atlantis ¡A patear a Poseidón! -

Y toda esta conmoción en el castillo es mínima comparada con la que se vive en las costas del reino… Ahí, donde la joven princesa se mantiene encadenada a dos enormes pilares, con la marea golpeándola constantemente y con todo su pueblo observándola desde la distancia, temerosos de lo que pueda pasar.

Cuando la joven Andrómeda levanta su mirada puede ver una pequeña flotilla de barcos, cuando inclina su cabeza hacia los costados, puede ver las cadenas que la aprisionan y cuando agacha su rostro puede ver a su gran amigo de la infancia; El familiar que se volvió inseparable, aquel que se entrenó con los Sanbtos de Atena para poder protegerla: Belo, su primo, un joven de cabello negro y largo, de mirada firme y desconfiada.

- No te preocupes, Andrómeda… Aunque Perseo no llegue yo estoy aquí. – Sus ojos estaban clavados en el horizonte, buscando señales del héroe o de la bestia.

- Debes irte… Por favor, Belo, ve con mi Madre y dale consuelo. Perseo debe de estar por llegar y no habrá necesidad de que Casiopea llore mas por mi. – Afligida, pero esperanzada, Andrómeda ruega a su amigo quien la mira con desdén antes de responderle- Es usted muy condescendiente con la causante de todo esto. Princesa… -

Las palabras de Belo traen el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, cuando una Nereida pisó las tierras de Cefeo salida desde el mar…

- ¡Pero miren que bella es! ¡Hagamos un festín en su honor! ¡Traigan al escultor, debe tallar lo impresionante de su belleza! ¡Ya los poetas también! ¡Que ningún niño o anciano se quede sin ver este regalo del Dios Poseidón! – Todo ese clamor venía de los pobladores, quienes atestiguaban el paso de la Nereida, una de las hijas de Poseidón, quien simplemente sonreía.

- ¡Pero detengan esta tontería! ¡Ya todos los escultores y poetas tienen una musa que les inspira y ustedes, pueblo ingrato, deberían estar atesorando la belleza de Andrómeda, un regalo no de Poseidón, si no de Zeus! – La reina Casiopea, orgullosa de los talentos de su hija, es quien hechaba tantas flores como podía a la princesa, que nisiquiera estaba enterada de la situación.

Los pobladores guardaron silencio y vieron como el mar se empezó a agitar pues aquella divinidad, ofendida, simplemente dio media vuelta y marchó de regreso al mar, dispuesta a contar a su señor la ofensa recibida por la engreída reina.

Ahí comenzaron las calamidades: Inundaciones comenzaron a azorar las costas y bestias marinas a devorar a cuanto pescador salía en busca de su alimento.

- ¡Esto es tu culpa, Casiopea! Ahora roguemos perdón a Poseidón y ayuda a la Dios Atenea, que recide en Grecia con los humanos. Esperemos seamos dignos de su benevolencia y pueda interceder por nosotros. – Cefeo, preocupado por su gente, mira con tristeza el cielo Gris que le cubre al salir de su palacio, encontrándose directamente con Pontoppidan. – Poseidón de los mares les ofrece una oportunidad de redención a sus estupideces. – Espetó directamente. – Uno de tus hombres debe traer la cabeza de la Medusa, que cometió una afrenta muy similar a la que tu estúpida mujer. -

El sólo mencionar a Medusa trajo pavor en Cefeo. – Yo partiré en este momento, si con eso Poseidón deja en paz a Andrómeda. – Decidido es el hablar de Perseo, que escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

- Tienes 3 semanas… mas bien 2, por interrumpir esta conversación. – Siempre arrogante, el enviado por los mares reía mientras hablaba. – Vpy a estar aquí justo cuando se cumplan las 2 semanas y voy a traer a un amigo. Un amigo gigante y enojada que destruirá todo este maldito pueblo. A menos que justo frente a la playa le rindan tributo. – Su sonrisa se volvió macabra de un momento a otro…- Y no quiero tonterías… No no, quiero a la joya mas hermosa de este maldito lugar. – Entonces su lanza lentamente se desliza por el aire, hasta apuntar a la joven Andrómeda que en las sombras del palacio escuchaba con sumisa atención. – La quiero a ella. -

- ¡Eres un maldito! – Un destello verdusco emanó de las tinieblas. Belo, quien siempre estaba junto a Andrómeda, es quien arremete contra el general marino, lanzándose con brutalidad y rapidez .- ¡Alto! – Y su marcha fue detenida de manera abrupta por la mano de Perseo que al instante fue colocada sobre la nuca de Belo para ser sometido y empotrado contra el suelo que se resquebraja por el duro impacto. - ¿¡Qué carajo haces!? – Dijo molesto el joven al notar que era el propio Perseo quien lo tenía con la cara al suelo. –He dicho que yo iré. Es una promesa. – Y su mirada se fue con su amada, que aún estaba asustada e impactada.

Pontoppidan da la vuelta con simpleza, iniciando su retirada a carcajadas. - ¡Jajajaja! ¡Y la princesita se enamoró del héroe! Esto es digno de Grecia ¡Digno de Grecia! –

Los preparativos iniciaron, esa misma noche Perseo se despidió de Andrómeda y partió en busca de la Medusa armado únicamente con su Cosmos, un Escudo y una Espada.

El tiempo transcurrió y Perseo no daba señales de su regreso hasta que el rumor de su victoria sobre Medusa se extendió a los oídos de Cefeo quien ahora llora por la inminente muerte de su única hija.

- ¡Es suficiente! Ya esperamos a ese bueno para nada ¡Yo sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo ¡Yo lo sabía! – Pontoppidan enuncia mientras camina y levanta su lanza que brilla con poderio iniciando una especie de temblor venido desde lo mas profundo del mar; Andrómeda y Belo miran con asombro, los marineros con temor e Hipo con coraje. - ¡Que |te calles! – Exclama antes de saltar bañado por su aura cósmica - ¡Maldita sea que te calles! – Las malas palabras que exclama son acompañadas por una fuerte patada que busca impactar en el emisario de los mares quien bloquea con extrema facilidad aquel ataque usando sólo su palma zurda. - ¿Otro niñato que se quiere hacer el héroe? – Sus dedos aprisionan la pierna que bloquearon para poder levantar con estrepitosa fuerza al joven - ¡Aghhh! – Sale de sus labios cuando el impulso poderoso lo azota contra el alto techo del castillo.

- ¡Adelante camarada! **¡Deite to Teras!** -

Sin dejar de caminar aquel hace arder su cosmos que se muestra colosal, con la capacidad de alumbrar cual faro tenebroso pues desde la punta de su lanza un sin fin de chispas comienzas a brotar y a cada una de esas chispas una nueva ola se forma en el mar.

Todo esto mientras Perseo continua su carrera, pudiendo finalmente divisar a la distancia la ciudad de su destino mientras que siente, preocupado, el Cosmos terrible de Pontoppidan crecer y crecer.. - ¡ANDROMEDA! –

De los mares se abre un agujero que succiona tanta agua como puede; Varios barcos son devorados y la gente del pueblo mira aterrada el momento desdichado en que Ceto, el coloso primigenio de los Mares se levanta lentamente. - ¡AHÍ ESTÁ TU JOYA PEQUEÑIN ¡JAJAJAAJAJA! – Mal aventurados los que escuchan a Pontoppidan reír y reír, desdichados los que escuchan a la bestia rugir y rugir… Desafortunados los que están a punto de perder aquello que juraron proteger. Andrómeda y Belo no pueden ni parpadear.

* * *

Esta es mi versión de lo ocurrido en la primera guerra Santa. Es una historia mas o menos larga que espero sea de su agrado. Y pido perdonen el atropello que hago a toda mitología xD


End file.
